


Bound & Helpless

by CiciRain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex, forced to submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciRain/pseuds/CiciRain
Summary: ”Unlike my subordinates, I’m not that fond of act you humans call sex. However, I do feel some uncontrolable urges and now, I’m planning to unleash them on you.” He whispered, while opening his pants and sliding them down.Amber’s nightmare is far from over.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 10





	Bound & Helpless

”You are lucky, you’ll spend next night with me. I couldn’t possibly to let Reuel start with you, there wouldn’t be nothing left for me. He likes it a bit too rough.” He said, with low, dark voice.   
”He is young and reckless.” He continued, lifting her up effortlessly.   
”And Ebisu. He is reliable, but tends to play with human’s minds too much. Also he would go crazy over getting to spend night with such a pretty girl after so long.” He continued, gently moving strands of hair behind her ears.   
”Me, I’m more aesthetic and elegant. So you’ll wear these leather chackles. Black leather looks good on your white skin.” He said and pulled out restrains. He tied black leather collar on her neck and secured her arms behind her back with another shackles. Collar choked her firmly and her wrists felt sore. Phorcys pulled her up by the leash and pushed her chest against the cold wall. She could feel the leader’s hitched breath as he grew aroused again. His cock pressed painfully against his tight pants.   
”Unlike my subordinates, I’m not that fond of act you humans call sex. However, I do feel some uncontrolable urges and now, I’m planning to unleash them on you.” He whispered, while opening his pants and sliding them down. His cock was freed, pushing right against her cunt’s opening, still dripping of cum. He was fully hard, pressing his massive cock’s tip inside her, streching her open.  
”You already know, how big it is. And all of it is going to be inside of you.” Her cunt was sore and wet from previous cumshots, but she grit her teeth. She felt so dirty. Bluenette yanked the chain, pushing himself with single hard thrust inside her. Her cunt stretched around the very large length. She screamed out loud, as his cock disappeared inside her, inch by inch but was soon muffled with leader’s hand pressed against her mouth. Pain, it was almost unbearable. Phorcys kept holding her leash, starting to thrust into her with long, rough strokes. Her petite body was really pushing it limits, she cried freely as pain was again tearing her apart. Blue-haired incubus kept mercilessly ramming in and out of her. She hold her balance just barely, tight collar on her neck kept her standing. Her wrists were painfully tied behind her back, only support she had was wall and Phorcys body.   
”Ah, how you still can be this tight after getting fucked so many times?” Bluenette asked mockingly, jerking girl by her vermilion red locks closer to his chest. ”Urk!” Amber gasped, as her ass slammed against base of leader’s shaft. She could feel bulge on her lower stomach, her brains mixing pain and pleasure together in unidentifiable mush. Large cock filled her completely, veins of the over 11 inches long shaft rubbing all the right places deep inside her. Tip of his cock pushed easily against her cervix, painfully so. She couldn’t comprise, how it even fitted her. 

Phorcys kept jabbing into her harder and harder with each thrust. As he approached his impending climax, he yanked hard chain of collar on Amber’s neck, nearly suffocating girl. To prolong her torment, his thick and long fingers was pushed into her mouth. She instinctively licked and then sucked on them to keep herself from screaming. Getting fucked senseless, digits pressed all way to her throath and leader cursing dirty words right into her ear.   
“Look... at yourself, whore. Already... so obedient. Sucking my fingers like a cock. I should let more of my underlings to use that tight throath of yours while my cock is deep inside you.” He chuckled with cracking, low voice. His breathing was grewn heavy, sign that he was coming.   
“But I want all of your orifices to be filled by me. And only me. Over and over... again. Say... that you belong to... me. Say that... you want me to cum in you.” He continued, holding himself just barely. Smell of sweat and sex filled the dark lit bunker room and it was messing with Amber’s head. Along with the lack of oxygen on her brain turning her fingertips numb. She was going to lose her consciousness if chain kept choking her like that. Her breath grew rapid, she felt lightheaded and then came sick feeling of euphoria. She lost control of her body, her muscles tensing hard on cock inside her.   
“Say it, whore.” He repeated, now really having to restrain himself from coming hard. His grip tightened, Amber was gasping and drooling at the same time.   
“Ah, I... I... belong to you... P-please... cum... inside me.” She responded with weak, pathetic voice laced with loud panting and gasping, losing herself with each word. Like the voice didn’t belong to her, like she was drugged and forced to plead like that. Phorcys grunted, as her words was final straw and he cummed deep into her. His cock spasmed, her muscles milking him to the last drop. She came unvoluntarely on his massive cock, her juices soaking his whole shaft. Then he pulled out, leaving her with sudden feeling lack of fullness. Amber collapsed to the ground, chain on her collar giving in just that she won’t choke to death. She was dirtied and used once again, cum dripping down her tights.


End file.
